Power Rangers Divine Force
by Blackguard
Summary: When dark forces begin to stir, Five champions are called upon to defend Earth from the forces of Belial, lord of the fourth level of hell. But can the teens put aside their differences and work together to save the world


So like multiple other fanfic writers i have decided to make a PR fic of a team of rangers that i made up instead of one of the teams on the show. Hope that you all like this and a shout out to my sister who helped me hash out a couple of things in the fic.

I should state now that i do not own Power Rangers, i do however own the individual characters in this story save for some that will be showing up later. Most of the bad guys as well as the zords came out of DnD books seeing as my weekly game sessions are a major inspiration for this story.

**Power Rangers: Divine Force**

**Chapter 1**

A perfect day, that is what has happening outside in the city of . Unfortunately for Kyle Chase he was stuck inside, in history class, with the most boring teacher in existence. After fifty minutes of trying to stay awake the bell signaling the end of class ran and Kyle quickly packed up his books and joined the throng of students moving around the hallways.

Making his way to his locker Kyle deposited his books and pulled out his lunch and headed for the cafeteria. Arriving in the large and noisy room, he began to make his way through the tables until he found an empty table in a far corner. Pulling out a chair and sitting down the young man began to eat in silence.

Soon the noise around him died down to almost silence. Looking up from his lunch Kyle groaned as he saw the schools cheerleaders begin a routine while the assembled students began to cheer.

"Don't you just hate it when they try and force school spirit on you?" a voice asked from over Kyle's shoulder before an Asian male slid into the empty chair next to him.

"Hey Jake," Kyle greeted his best and only friend as he turned away from the annoying display of school spirit. "You hear about the science thing this weekend?" Kyle asked, turning his attention back to his lunch.

"Yeah, can't believe their making us go camping, how lame is that," Jake ranted as pulled a candy bar out of his bag.

Kyle just laughed as his friend ripped the wrapping off the chocolate and took a bite. "your just mad because they won't let you bring your computer," Kyle pointed out.

"You're damn right I am mad about that," Jake replied as he scarfed the rest of his candy bar. "Alright man I gotta go, gonna try and talk Mr. Tobias into letting me bring my computer," he continued as he rose to his feet.

"Alright good luck man," Kyle said as his friend left the cafeteria. Turning back to his lunch the young man quickly finished off what was left of it and began to gather up his trash and rose from his seat, headed for the trash cans.

Skillfully navigating the crowded room Kyle dumped his trash into the nearest bin and turned to head back to his table. Turning to head back to his table he stopped short when he collided with blond cheerleader, sending her food all over her uniform.

"Oh my god! Look what you did you freak!" the cheerleader, who Kyle remembered was named Erin, screamed at him, drawing the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"I'm sorry," Kyle started saying but was cut off as Erin continued to scream at him.

"How the hell do you expect me to get this clean before the game today! You did this on purpose!" she continued to rant as several members of the football team approached the screaming cheerleader.

"Is there a problem here Erin?" the first jock asked as several of his buddies surrounded Kyle.

"Greg, look at what this loser did to my uniform," she said to the jock while gesturing at the large stain that was on the front of her uniform.

After looking at the stain Greg turned to face Kyle. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" he asked, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe we should teach you a lesson in manners."

Kyle tensed up as the four jocks closed in around him. Desperately looking for an escape he was disappointed to see that there wasn't one due to the fact that the rest of the students had formed a tight circle around them, eager to see the fight.

Deciding his best course of action would be to just try and run through the group. Just as he was about to make a break for it he was grabbed by a pair of strong hands that held him in place just before Greg punched him hard in the stomach. Kyle held in a cry of pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Looking up a Greg with a glare, Kyle began to slowly rise to his feet only to grabbed from behind again. From behind him he heard a scraping sound, as if something was being dragged across the floor. Quickly looking around, Kyle saw Greg and one of the other jocks dragging over a trashcan and pulling off the lid.

Picking the the can, Greg dumped the contents on to Kyle before slamming the empty can down on to him, causing him to once again fall to his knees and the rest of the assembled students to burst into laughter. The laughter quickly faded away as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The students quickly began to disperse, but not before Greg put his foot on the can and kicked it down, sending Kyle to the ground among the trash lying there.

With a final laugh the football players and cheerleaders joined the throng of students leaving the cafeteria. Soon Kyle was left alone, lying among the trash on the ground. Slowly working his way out of the trashcan he began to pull various bits of trash off of himself.

"Are, are you okay?" a female voice asked from behind Kyle. Turning to look, Kyle saw a girl standing behind him with a worried look on her face. Crouching down next to him she gently picked a piece of lettuce out of his hair.

"I'll live," Kyle replied as he brushed some food off his shirt, only serving the enlarge the stain that was there. "Believe it or not this isn't the first time this has happened." he stated as he climbed to his feet with the girls help.

"Really?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Yup."

"Dare i ask how many times this has happened?" the girl asked as Kyle brushed more of the trash off of himself.

Kyle was silent for a moment as he thought the question over. "4 times now," he finally said.

"Wow, and here I was thinking that I had transferred to a nice school, guess I was wrong," she said as she sat down on a nearby table.

"Not really, this place is a nice school, for everyone but me," Kyle stated as he sat down next to her. "I'm Kyle," he said as he held out his hand.

The girl looked him over for a second before taking his hand and gently shaking it. "Joanne, nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "So, things really that bad for you around here?"

the young man just shrugged in reply. "Not really, most of the time people don't really notice me," Kyle explained as they both stood up and headed across the empty cafeteria for the main doors.

"That sounds terrible," Joanne stated as they stepped into the hallway.

"You get used to it after awhile," Kyle replied. "Alright, I am gonna get cleaned up, nice meeting you," Kyle said as he headed down the hall towards the locker rooms while Joanne headed for class.

* * *

"Fresh air, sunshine, and clear skies. God I hate this," Jake said as he and Kyle filed off of the school bus behind there class mates and into the campsite.

"Jeez man cheer up, its not that bad out here," Kyle replied with a roll of his eyes as he walked over to the large pile of bags and picked his and Jakes up. Tossing his friend his bag the two walked towards their science teacher to get their tent assignments.

Luckily for them they were assigned to share a tent and began setting it up. They were half way done when Joanne walked up, distracting them from the task at hand.

"Hey guys," Joanne greeted the two as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"Hey Jo," Kyle replied as he assembled one of the tent poles.

"You'll never guess who got assigned as my tent mate," Joanne stated as she watched the boys assemble their tent.

"Who?" Kyle asked as he began pounding stakes into the ground. Joanne didn't reply verbally, instead she nodded towards her left. Following her line of sight Kyle saw that she was gesturing towards Erin, the cheerleader that had caused him so much trouble earlier that week. "Lucky you," Kyle said sarcastically as he finished pounding the last stake in.

Joanne sighed and slumped to the ground. "Oh yeah, and she is just as pleasant now as earlier this week," she said leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"You have my sympathies," Kyle said as he plopped down next to her and patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

In a dark palace forged of flaming rock, surrounded by pools of magma sat Belial, lord of the fourth level of hell. From his black throne he observed Earth through a ball of dark crystal. To the casual observer Belial looked like a tall human just over eight feet with smoldering red eyes, draped in fine robes, the only odd thing one could see where the horns on his head and the long red tail that ended in a wicked barb. Lying next to his thrown sat his favored weapon, a ranseur it's blade coated in blood.

"It is time," his deep voice rumbled from his throat as he rose from his thrown and walked closer to the crystal. "Gazra!" Belial roared into the darkness.

Seconds later a tall black skinned demon emerged from the shadows. "Yes my lord," the demon said, falling to his knees before his master.

"The time has come Gazra," the Devil Lord stated to his subordinate. "You know what must be done."

"Yes my lord," Gazra repeated, fading back into the shadows seconds before another figure emerged from them

"Hello father," the figure said, moving into the light of the chamber.

"Fierna," Belial said, acknowledging his daughter as she moved to stand beside him.

Fierna stood two feet shorter then her father, with long black hair and a body that supermodels would kill for, identical horns and tail as her father. "What are you doing father?"she asked as she gazed at the images being displayed on the crystal ball.

"The time has come daughter, the Earth shall be mine," Belial responded.

Fierna looked at the images displayed before as a disgusted look crossed her face. "Why would you want a ball of dirt like that, apart from the occasional toy it's worthless," Fierna stated.

"I have my reasons," Belial answered.

With a shrug Fierna walked back into the darkness of the room, emerging seconds later in her private chambers. Picking up a long chain with blades attached she turned to the bloody man hanging in front of her. "Now toy, where were we?" she asked with a sadistic smile as raised the chain. For the next several hours the only sounds coming from her chambers were screams of pain.

* * *

"This sucks!" Jake ranted as he carefully stepped over a fallen branch.

Kyle let out a sigh, "dude, you've said that five times now."

"It bears repeating," Jake shot back. "Why the hell did we get stuck with the night time observations?"

"Because the universe hates you," Joanne replied.

Two hours ago when their science teacher began to hand out the assignments for the trip Kyle, Jake, Joanne and two others had been made into a group to observe the nocturnal wildlife. Kyle actually shared Jake's opinion about it but kept his objections silent. The reason he was agreeing with his friend was because one of the other people in his group was none other then Erin, who had taken every opportunity to glare at him or throw the occasional insult his way, apparently she was still mad over the cafeteria incident. The fifth person in their group was a girl that Kyle had never met before named Olivia. He had seen her a few times in the halls between classes and the previous year they had the same math class.

Overall he had no problem with Olivia as she had stayed silent throughout most of the night, just making the random note in her notebook.

"Can we take a break, my feet are killing me?" Joanne asked, sitting down on a nearby fallen tree.

"Couldn't hurt i guess," Kyle replied sitting on the ground and leaning his head back against the same tree, gazing up at the stars.

Jake quickly plopped down next to Joanne and pulled out his canteen. Olivia chose an old stump to sit on while Erin looked around in disgust, trying to find a place to sit down where her clothes wouldn't get covered in dirt.

Looking up at the stars Kyle's sight was suddenly drawn to a red flash of light that shot across the sky. "What the hell was that?" Kyle stated, jumping to his feet and following the path of the light.

"What was what?" Olivia asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"Some sort of red light flew across the sky," Kyle answered as he watched the red light fall to the ground.

"Great, now the freaks seeing Martians," Erin stated, wishing like hell that she was at home in her bed.

"I think it landed over there," Kyle stated as he ran off into the dark forest.

"Kyle!" Jake yelled as he watched his friend disappear into the night. Turning to Joanne he sighed. "We better go after him," Joanne nodded and the two ran off after their friend.

Deciding she didn't want to stay behind with the bitchy cheerleader Olivia ran off after the others, leaving Erin standing alone in the dark. Looking around at the dark forest around her, she began to hear several odd sounds coming from the trees and began to spin around in a circle looking for the source of the sound. Hearing what sounded like a stick snapping behind her Erin let out a shriek and ran after the other four.

A few seconds later Erin was able to catch up to Olivia, who didn't look to pleased about being alone with the cheerleader and together they continued after the others. Soon they heard Jake's voice from ahead and saw a strange golden light. Hurrying towards the light they saw Jake and Joanne standing on the tip of a small crater with Kyle at the bottom of it.

"Dude, that thing could be radioactive, don't touch it!" Jake said, panic in his voice as Kyle bent over an odd glowing chest.

Inspecting the chest Kyle saw that it appeared to be made out of some sort of golden crystal about two feet long, two feet wide and half a foot tall with odd looking symbols on the top that he assumed was some kind of writing. Ignoring his friend's warnings Kyle began to feel around the edge of the box and soon found small indentations that he could fit his fingers into. His curiosity overriding his common sense, Kyle opened the box.

Sitting inside was a ball about six inches across that was flashing with different colors. "What the heck is this" Kyle whispered as he reached for the ball. When his fingers were only a few inches away the ball flashed to a blazing red color and flew straight into his chest, sending him flying through the air back towards his friends and knocking him unconscious.

The other four teens immediately rushed towards him only to stop as four smaller balls of light flew out of Kyle's chest and collided with them, causing them all to join Kyle in the land of unconsciousness.

End Chapter 1

well what do you all think, feedback is welcome.


End file.
